Seams of Xros Code
by Pandamoniam
Summary: An AU of Digimon Hunters taking place after the Xros Wars Manga. One year after the Digital World was restored to its natural state, Kotone Amano finds herself with an entirely new partner Digimon, with Sparrowmon becoming Nene's set partner. DigiQuartz is a strange place, and the Digimon she Hunts are proof enough of that as it is. But what does her new partner have to do with it?


**Hey there, every one! So as some of you have probably noticed, I've taken down **_**Pandora's Treasure Box**_** from the site. I know that a lot of people liked it, but I think that this story is a better route to go. This will probably be a form of a rewrite of that Fanfiction, but the main difference will be that most of the OCs from that won't be in this. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, so without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

The Sea of Data: a place where no Digimon wants to return to. It is where all Digimon come from, and where all Digimon will go once they are deleted. A Digimon fights with all of their might in order to preserve their life outside of this cesspool of binary code.

Most Digimon that enter the Sea of Data are reborn as a completely new Digimon. Only on the rarest of occasions do they return as the same species, but even then there are differences. This could include a new Evolution Line, or even a new appearance or personality.

However, when a code that allows one to pursue their dreams, no matter how difficult, is sent to roam free into this sea, a Digimon who had been blended in this mix of Data for centuries could return exactly the same as they had been before their death. This code is known as the Xros Code, but its extraordinary power is limited when incomplete.

So, when the partially absorbed Xros Code of Kotone Amano managed to fall into the Sea of Data after Luminamon, the purified Shademon, was deleted, another Digimon was given a second chance at life. A Digimon who had lived with valor, honor, and benevolence. This Xros Code was able to restore the Digimon's original form, Evolution Line, and even personality. But, without the rest of Kotone's Xros Code, the Digimon had no memory of its past life.

On top of the lack of memories, the Digimon restored by the Xros Code was drawn to Kotone, as she held the other part of the code that healed it. This created a purgatorial midpoint between the Digital World and the Human World, as Digimon of low levels cannot travel through Digital Space.

The creation of this pocket world was not the Digimon's doing, nor the Xros Code's, but rather, an entirely different force using the code to its advantage. Without memories of its previous life, the Digimon complied rather easily, its judgment clouded by lack of experience.

Thus the world known as DigiQuartz was created so that Digimon who wished to reach the Human World could, instead, live like humans in a 'purer' state. At least, that was how its creator viewed it.

* * *

"Aw come on, big sis! I don't wanna spend the day with _him_!" an 8-year-old Kotone complained, glancing at the brunette beside her with a red tuft at the front of his messy hair. This was Tagiru Akashi, a boy who had grown rather fond of Taiki over the past year.

"Look, you're _indirectly_ spending the day with Tagiru," Nene explained to her little sister, pointing to the fuming boy. Tagiru and Kotone had trouble getting along with each other for many reasons, but the main one was that they were both rather hyperactive, and in return annoyed each other to death. "Taiki is the only person who is available to watch you today, and Tagiru just happens to follow him everywhere."

"What's wrong with hanging out with Taiki?" Tagiru interrupted, huffing. The newer goggle-head had joined a small street basketball team that Taiki had started 5 months or so after returning from the Digital World. The group was not very competitive, as there were only three members in it, but it was still a great way for them to have a bit of fun. However, Tagiru had made Taiki his idol in that short amount of time, and was currently working to surpass him in any ability.

"There's nothing wrong with it. You just take it to the extreme," the youngest brunette replied and stuck her tongue out at him. Tagiru opened his mouth to shoot something back at her, but was stopped by Nene.

"Look, Kotone, I have to go. It's only for a couple of hours, and I'm sure that you can manage until I get back from practice," she smiled, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Kotone groaned, but nodded nonetheless.

About two months after returning from the Digital World, Nene had picked up acting. She was still young, so the most she had been in were school productions, but she was still pretty good at it. Unfortunately for Kotone, her older sister would be gone for most evenings at practice, and their relatives they lived with worked late as well, so she usually had to stay with Taiki, Zenjirou, Akari, or Kiriha.

"Don't stand too close to me, idiot," Kotone grumbled at Tagiru as they walked down the sidewalk. When he didn't move, she pushed him forcefully, increasing the gap between them by about five inches. "Someone might think we're friends or something…"

"'Someone might think we're friends or something'…" Tagiru muttered under his breath, earning a whack to the back of his head. The pair of brunettes glared at each other for a moment, then looked off to the side and began to make themselves look busy. Tagiru flicked his blue-rimmed goggles' yellow lenses repeatedly, while Kotone batted at the brown orbs hanging off of her small green and white half-jacket. She had outgrown this fuzzy coat a while ago, but it still fit her enough to be considered wearable, just not as an actual jacket.

"So where exactly is Taiki at?" the female brunette asked after a moment. Her companion stopped his movement and thought about it for a moment. Only when a panicked expression appeared up on his face did Kotone sigh. "Let me guess, you have no idea?"

"No, I'm late!" the energetic boy shouted, then took off in a mad dash. Not knowing what Tagiru was talking about, Kotone took off running after him. However, there was no doubt that he was more athletic than her, so the gap between them was quickly widening.

"Tagiru! What are you late for?!"

"Basketball game!"

Upon hearing this, Kotone slowed down to a steady walk. She really didn't care if she was late to watch a basketball game. All Tagiru did during those was fly into the backboards and fall flat on his face while he was running because of a lose shoelace.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Kotone yelled to the boy, who had already disappeared around the corner. When she didn't receive a reply, the girl flopped down on the nearest bench. She leaned back and stretched her tired legs, her green and white tennis shoes sticking out into the crowd.

"What an idiot… I don't understand how Taiki can put up with him."

* * *

Tagiru ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and then some. If he was late to another basketball game, who knows what Taiki would do to him!

Well, Taiki would probably tell him that he needed to pay better to the clock and be done with it. Tatsuya would probably make some kind of joke about how even he had gotten there on time, and his legs were still finishing up with recovering. He really didn't want to hear that one again.

Another thing that had happened after Taiki and company returned from their journey to the Digital World was Tatsuya's inclusion in almost everything the group did. Since the boy had seen Shoutmon Evolve into OmegaShoutmon, Taiki had a friend he could tell about the Digital World who hadn't been there with him.

Eventually, once his legs were healed enough from the 'incident', Tatsuya and Taiki had formed a basketball team as a way to strengthen his legs. The only reason Tagiru was allowed to join was because the team was too small with only two members, and because Taiki 'couldn't turn his back on him'.

Finally the basketball court was in view, and both teams were loafing around waiting for him. Tagiru made the final turn into the court, throwing his crimson gym bag on a bench and pulling his red jersey over his head. Without a second thought, the fiery brunette jogged up to the other five players, his breathing a bit uneven.

"I'm here!" Tagiru exclaimed, his breaths becoming more even. Tatsuya smirked, earning a brief glare from the brunette. He and the older blonde had a healthy rivalry going on, but it was not nearly as bad as his and Kotone's 'relationship'. Frankly, it was hard to tell that they were even rivals. They seemed more like archenemies.

"Well, why don't we get this game started?" Taiki suggested as to make Tagiru's delayed arrival less awkward. Besides, when Tagiru gets frustrated he doesn't play as well. Actually, he just plays worse. Teamwork wasn't one of his strong suits.

The basketball game began just as one normally would. Both teams scored a few baskets, Taiki and Tatsuya did all of the scoring for their team, while Tagiru… Well… Compared to the other five players, it sort of looked like he was flailing his arms around and yelling at his teammates to pass it to him.

However, the two man team plan failed to work once the opposing group figured out that Tagiru wasn't being used as a player. So, when Taiki moved in to make a shot, he soon found himself boxed in by two of the three boys they were playing with. The third was standing behind Tatsuya.

Now Taiki knew strategy pretty well from his days of being a General, but it was pretty obvious that you don't make a pass to a heavily guarded player. And, since the only other player on the team was Tagiru…

"Tagiru, pass it to Tatsuya when he's open!"

Before Taiki could even comprehend what was happening, Tagiru was dribbling the ball past him, completely ignoring the fact that Tatsuya was now wide open. With steam blowing from his nostrils, the boy hurtled forward, excitement coursing through his veins.

"Are you kidding me? This is my moment!" Tagiru replied, his sights set on the basket. He blocked out the sounds of Taiki and Tatsuya yelling at him to pass the ball, and something about shoelaces. Wait a minute, what shoelaces?

"Wah!"

_SWISH!_

Tagiru lay on the ground moaning as the boys on the opposing team laughed at him. Of course, his flop had been caused by his shoelaces not being tied, which was already humiliating. However, the fact that the ball had hit the backboard of the basket and rebounded all the way over to his team's, technically scoring the opposing team a point made the situation even worse.

The rest of the game passed by, Tatsuya and Taiki doing just fine without a third player. Tagiru was benched due to a daze that banging his head on cement had caused, so he wasn't very aware of his surroundings until the game had been done for a few minutes. Even then he was still a bit woozy.

"How are your legs holding up?" Taiki asked the blonde, earning a joking sigh. Tatsuya finished taking his jersey off and put it into his backpack.

"I'm fine, Taiki! I haven't had any problems with my legs for a couple of months," Tatsuya replied, smiling. He understood that his friend was only trying to look out for him, but sometimes it got a little annoying. "Besides, I've been out of my wheelchair for over five months."

"I know, but I'd hate for you to get hurt again while you're with me," the brunette grinned, his grey eyes shining with kindness. Tatsuya's green eyes reflected a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

"You should be worrying about Tagiru. If he keeps smashing his head into things, he's bound to get a concussion," the blonde sniggered, looking over to the younger goggle-head who was beginning to realize what was going on around him. It would always amaze Tatsuya that Taiki hadn't gone crazy having to constantly be around Tagiru. The two brunettes were as different as their goggles - blue and yellow for Tagiru, and green and clear for Taiki. Then again, blue and yellow when blended together did make green…

"Tagiru means well, he's just… easily excited," Taiki explained, turning towards where the 7th grader was shouting about his team, that is, team Xros Heart, winning the game. Luckily for him, the girl that usually scolded him for taking credit for being a part of the win wasn't there, so he was able to go another day without having water poured on his head. "Besides, he kind of reminds me of my old partner. That headstrong personality is the spitting image of Shoutmon."

"And you," Tatsuya added in, earning a confused glance from his friend. Laughing a bit, he continued. "Oh come on, Taiki! Don't tell me you've forgotten your days of adventure already! Remember when you'd impulsively run after new goals? Tagiru makes me think back to them all the time."

Taiki chuckled, surprising himself. At times he would forget he had ever been so rash, and he would feel like he was older than he really was. When that happened, Tatsuya was always there to bring him back to reality. It was nice to have a friend like him.

"Right, sometimes I forget while I'm caught up with day to day stuff," the grey eyed teen grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The two laughed at this, Tagiru walking over to them.

"Akari would kill you if she heard that, you know. And don't go around thinking that you're not as impulsive as you used to be, because she'd kill you for that, too," the blonde pointed out, causing Tagiru to look back and forth between the duo. A smirk came across his face.

"So Taiki, who's Akari?" Tagiru snickered, getting a puzzled look from Tatsuya. The eldest brunette smiled, not catching the implication that the other goggle-head was getting at.

"He hasn't met Akari yet?"

"What, is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no!" Taiki exclaimed, realizing what the blue clad boy was snickering about earlier. His cheeks turned red just at the thought, which only made Tagiru and Tatsuya laugh even more. "She's been my friend for a long time, and-"

"Hey Taiki, I'd hate to get off topic, but weren't you supposed to be watching Kotone for Nene today?" Tatsuya interrupted, making the teen in red and white's eyes widen. He looked around frantically, then turned to Tagiru.

"Weren't you supposed to bring her here with you?"

It was now Tagiru's turn to panic. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I remembered that I was late and ran the rest of the way here. She told me that she'd catch up with me later."

At this point, Taiki really just wanted to yell at him for leaving an 8-year-old girl to wander the streets of a busy city alone. However, he needed to stay calm so that he didn't get too fired up and dash off without thinking about where Kotone could be.

"Tagiru, did it ever occur to you that leaving an 8-year-old alone in the midst of a ton of people was a bad idea?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about getting here on time. "

"Alright, then do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Nope! I was in too big of a hurry to check to see where we were."

"Great…"

* * *

Kotone stared at the machine in front of her, frustrated. Her big sister didn't trust her to hold on to money, so she couldn't buy the tokens to play the arcade games. She thought about it for a moment longer, an idea finally popping into her head.

She dropped down on her hands and knees, peering underneath the arcade machine. Sure enough, sitting near the wall was a shiny gold token. Kotone reached for it with all her might, but her arms were too short, and she was too big to squeeze under the machine.

Another plan popped into her head, and the brunette reached into her yellow backpack. Withdrawing her lavender Xros Loader, the girl returned to her earlier position, planning to use the digivice to pull the token closer to her.

However, the second the Xros Loader came in contact with the coin, the entire world around her felt like it was shifting. Everything seemed to be crumbling and covered in moss. Then it was back to normal.

Confused, Kotone withdrew from beneath the arcade machine. She scrutinized her surroundings, wondering why she had seen such a strange place a few seconds ago. She would have returned to what she was doing, but there was one thing stopping her.

_"Kotone…"_

She spun around, spotting a small figure dashing by the machine she had just been under. It continued to run, moving until it was by the front door of the arcade. It was there that the silhouette vanished.

Despite the strangeness of it all, Kotone ran over to where the creature had been. She peered out the door, spotting that same flash of black she had seen before. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kotone raced after it every time she saw it.

Eventually she ended up in a dead end alley. The figure was pressed up against the wall, its fear radiating to Kotone. She could feel exactly what the creature was feeling, and in fact, if she concentrated hard enough, she could even see-

Kotone's eyes widened and she flattened herself up against the wall of alley. Immediately the place where the figure had been exploded, and for a moment she was back in the dying mossy world. And right in front of her were two Digimon.

_"Kotone, run!"_ one of the Digimon, though she didn't know which it was, shouted to her. The strange domain vanished, and she was left in the Real World. However, if she had learned anything from Taiki, it was that she couldn't turn her back on anyone in need.

Using every ounce of focus she had, Kotone forced herself into that strange connection she had formed earlier with one of those Digimon. She could sense its panicked state. The only problem now was that she didn't know how to get into the world it was in.

"Digital Gate, Open!" the 8-year-old shouted, thrusting her Xros Loader out in front of herself. Nothing happened. Kotone tapped her chin, perplexed. "So if this world isn't the Digital World, then why are Digimon in it?"

"It's DigiQuartz," came an unexpected reply. Kotone blinked and turned around, surprised to see a strange old man with dark skin and white hair. He had a blue baseball cap atop his head and red tinted glasses over his eyes. He also used a wooden cane to help balance himself.

"DigiQuartz? What's that?" Kotone inquired, cocking her head a bit. The old man chuckled and held up a black Xros Loader with golden buttons.

"Time Shift."

A strange, multicolored portal opened up behind Kotone, sucking both her and the old man into it. She could feel it reverberating through the Xros Code within her – this was the strange world that he had called 'DigiQuartz'.

Somehow she managed to land on her feet despite the strange pushing and pulling feeling on her entire body. Kotone looked around her, taking in every detail. It was just like how she had seen it earlier. Crumbling, mossy, and dead.

"There is a Digimon here who knows your name, Kotone Amano. It has claimed you as its partner," the old man stated as a strange Digimon resembling a clock with appendages and a single red eye strolled up behind him. The General blinked, confused.

"But I thought that Sparrowmon was my partner!" the green clad girl exclaimed, not even noticing that the strange man had known her name. He chuckled at this, confusing Kotone even more.

"Digimon are strange and wondrous creatures," the man started, failing to flinch as a large explosion went off behind him. A pair of yellow eyes shone through the cloud which formed. "When they bond with the hearts of humans, they become stronger. Any Digimon can bond with any human to become greater than it already was. However, when a Digimon finds a human it can call partner, that Digimon can become much more powerful, even if it stays in the same form."

The white haired man held up his Xros Loader in front of him once more, light beginning to shine off of it. He gave her one last nod, then turned around and stated calmly, 'Time Shift'.

"Welcome to the Hunt, Kotone Amano."

And with that, he was gone.

The creature that had been barely visible through the smoke cloud leaped through it, its blood red pelt becoming clear as it emerged in front of Kotone. Its maw was incredibly long with large, sharp fangs, and it had black buckles wrapped around its legs. The creature's underside was white, and its yellow eyes had scars going over them, almost as if something had tried to slash its eyes out. Over all, it was about twelve feet long and eight feet tall.

The terrifying wolf snarled, saliva dripping from its jaws. It scrutinized her carefully, then lowered its head. Dark energy leaked out of the corners of its mouth like the drool already doing so.

"Blast Coffin!" the giant creature roared, its mouth flying open. The evil energy was shot out, taking on the form of a festering orb sent on a collision course with the small girl.

"Neko Punch!" another Digimon counteracted, its long, glowing claws slicing through the attack, causing it to dissipate. The new creature landed on the ground in front of Kotone, its back to her

This Digimon was a small white cat that stood on two slightly developed legs. A Holy Ring was around her shoulder and under the opposite arm like a sash, while her arms themselves appeared tiny in comparison. Over her hands were giant yellow gloves with pink imprinted on them like the pads of a paw and long, black claws which resembled knives. She had two white and purple striped tails and purple tipped ears, one of which had a golden bell hanging from it like an earring, as well as sky blue eyes and a strange red pattern on her forehead.

"Hi, Kotone! It's nice to finally meet you!" the Digimon exclaimed, turning her head to face the girl. Kotone smiled and waved back, realizing that the cat must have been the Digimon the old man was talking about.

"Well, since you already know my name, what's yours?" the brunette inquired, ignoring the dangerous walk approaching them. The cat grinned and shot her an attempted thumbs-up. Having only three fingers made that kind of hard.

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Gatomon X**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Holy Beast**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters**

**Attacks: Neko Punch, Holy Chime**

_** My name's Gatomon X! The X is short for X-Antibody, and it means I'm stronger than a normal Gatomon. At least, that's what I think it means. I don't exactly remember… My main attack is Neko Punch, which is basically when I attack something with my claws.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Nice to meet you, Gatomon X," Kotone grinned. It had been a while since she had last seen a Digimon, so she was glad that one of the ones she had finally seen was friendly. "I know that you're a friend, but who's the big puppy?"

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Fangmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Demon Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nightmare Soldiers**

**Attacks: Snipe Steal, Blast Coffin**

_** That's Fangmon. She's not very nice, and I think she's trying to kill me. Usually Digimon of her species live out in forests and prey upon Digimon that get lost, but I guess food was a little scarce. Her special attack is Snipe Steal, which is when she attacks her enemy at lightning fast speed and takes anything they have with them, like food or knives.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Humph. Maybe I just felt like going on my own type of Hunt," Fangmon snorted, her mouth curving up into a wicked smile. Her purple claws dug into the rotting ground, and she pushed herself into the air, ready to pounce on Gatomon X.

Gatomon X jumped to the side, her loose Holy Ring being caught by the wolf's lengthy purple claws. Letting out a surprised yowl, the cat was slammed against the ground, easily pinned. Hissing, Gatomon X raked her claws against Fangmon's throat, earning a gargling yip in response.

Taking this as an opening, Gatomon X rammed her feet against the crimson wolf's stomach, causing her to gasp for breath and loosen her grip on the cat's Holy Ring. The cat rolled out from beneath her attacker, leaped up to her feet, and crashed her paws together in Fangmon's face, causing the wolf to flinch.

"Cat Trick!" Gatomon X shouted, leaping on the she-wolf's head and pushing herself into the air. Fangmon's maw snapped shut on the cat's tails, whipping her head to the side and slamming her into the wall beside them. Data disintegrated into the air, sending particles every which way.

"Hold on a second!" Kotone shouted at the brawling pair. Gatomon X slid to the ground and rubbed her head, while Fangmon turned towards the girl. "Why are you two fighting in the first place?"

"She started it!" the Holy Beast Type exclaimed, pointing one of her claws at the massive wolf beside her. The wolf growled and picked up the cat in her jaws by her Holy Ring, tossing her into the air.

"And now I'm going to finish this! Blast Coffin!" Fangmon barked, opening her elongated maw and fired an orb of darkness at the Vaccine Digimon. The attack nailed Gatomon X in the stomach and sent her flying to the roof of the building she had been swung into earlier. "That takes care of that problem. Now to get rid of the other one."

With a sadistic smile, the crimson wolf hurtled towards Kotone, her cave of a mouth wide open. The brunette cringed and ducked, causing Fangmon to accidentally run over her. She did not actually hit Kotone, but was not prepared for the girl to get lower than where she had aimed, and as a result, she was now standing over her.

"Oi! Don't do that!" the she-wolf growled, twisting her head so that she could see the girl beneath her. Fangmon slowly began to back up, her grinning face coming closer and closer to Kotone.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you trying to kill me?" Kotone inquired, causing Fangmon to roll her eyes. Humans were so annoying.

"You're just full of questions today, aren't ya' kid?" Fangmon grunted, her eyes filled with irritation. Young humans were the worst of them. "I'm trying to kill you because you annoy me. The same with that little white cat."

"People don't usually kill each other over that," the green clad girl giggled, earning a surprised expression from Fangmon. On top of being annoying, they were confusing as heck.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a person."

"No, but I can tell when someone's bored."

"What do you mean?"

Fangmon stepped away from Kotone, sitting down and curling her red and white tail around her large paws. She lowered her large head down to Kotone's level, intrigued.

"When I get really bored and Tagiru shows up, sometimes I just like to hit him around!" Kotone smiled, slamming her rolled up fist into the palm of her other hand. The large predator laughed freely, understanding what the girl was speaking of.

"I have to admit, running into that little shrimp _was_ the highlight of my day," the Demon Beast Type chuckled, her elongated grin becoming significantly less frightening. The wolf placed one of her giant feet atop Kotone's head, ruffling her hair. "You know what? I misjudged you, kid. You're not half-bad."

"Holy Chime!"

A blast of golden energy alongside the sound of a ringing bell nailed Fangmon in the side, throwing her into one of the alley walls. She grunted, her golden eyes seething with anger.

"Hey! That wasn't a fair shot!" she roared, unable to stand. Despite having a resistance to Vaccine Digimon, that 'Holy Chime' attack had taken quite a bit out of her.

Gatomon X landed on the ground beside Kotone, panting heavily. She was bruised and beaten, her breathing labored. Kotone looked between the two Digimon, unsure of what to do.

"I… Protected you… Kotone…" Gatomon X grinned, patting the girl on the shoulder. The brunette pulled the cat against her chest, hugging her tightly.

"You did a good job, but Fangmon wasn't attacking me," Kotone smiled, holding up her Xros Loader to the bipedal cat. Just as she thought, the small Digimon was sucked up into it, transforming into a small beam of light to do so. She turned her gaze to Fangmon, who looked as though both her body and pride were injured.

"Your friend there is sneaky," Fangmon muttered, humiliated. Of course that idiot had been able to sneak up on her. She had always had a soft spot for little ones. "I would have thought she was one of my own."

"Well, I don't know much about 'DigiQuartz', but I think you're a good Digimon," the girl grinned, standing up and walking over to the giant wolf. She scratched Fangmon between her white-tipped ears. "Wanna be my friend?"

"Never thought I'd see the day…" the Champion Level muttered, forcing herself to stand up. One of her legs was practically useless, so it almost caused her to wipe out. However, with a little help from Kotone, she found herself able to stay on her feet. "Alright, kid. You got me. Just promise me I can go on some Hunts."

"Hunts? What are Hunts?" Kotone asked, earning a shocked expression from Fangmon. She shook her head, chuckling.

"I'll explain it to ya' later, kid. Just get me in that stupid Xros Loader."

* * *

** Alright, now to explain this idea. I'm sure that most people who have read the Xros Wars Manga have wanted there to be an adaptation of Hunters to act as a sequel to it. However, there never was one. So, my sister and I have been working together to bring you this.**

** As much as I wanted to scrap Tagiru and make him into a more minor character and have Kotone take his place, the Manga did have a picture of him in the last chapter of it I read. This would mark him as one of the official 'leaders' (can't say goggle-heads because of Marcus/Masaru), so I have to use him. He'll be more of a major character by the next chapter, but I wanted to have one just to focus on Kotone, since she didn't really have anything solely about her in the entire Manga.**

** And now for ages, since I'm sticking to the 1 year gap thing!**

** Kotone – 8 (I mean, it's not like I had it stated in the story already or anything *sarcasm*)**

** Akari, Zenjirou, Taiki, Nene, Tatsuya -14 (Akari and Zenjirou were marked as 12 on their profiles, but I think that was Anime ages for the first 2 Arcs.)**

** Kiriha – 15 (he's always struck me as being a bit older than Taiki and co., so why not?)**

** Once the antagonistic group of Hunters shows up, I'll put up their ages. They'll probably be 14 as well, but I still need to look into it completely. **

** So drop me a review to let me know if you like the idea! I think the story will get better the more I write, since I was a bit out of my element here. By that, I mean writing about a little girl.**


End file.
